


tired

by wrksout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall-centric, basically niall gets sick and cuddles ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrksout/pseuds/wrksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tone in Zayn’s voice was calming him, but at the same time he was so tense he could feel his hands shaking, he felt like he was about to puke, maybe it was just nerves because <i>he's in fucking love with Zayn, the very same boy who's taking care of him right now</i> but he would rather think it was just his sickness.</p><p>Or, Niall gets sick because he's not getting enough rest and Zayn takes care of him while they clear out some unresolved feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this like a year ago, it's edited and checked and kinda better and longer than the original one
> 
> hope you enjoy, i live for niall centric fanfics where he gets sick and they worry and cuddle and stuff, you know

The day started good enough, a sunny and cloudless sky, a fresh wind filling the air and the smell of pancakes downstairs.

But Niall wasn't really paying attention to that, couldn't even focus on the fact that he wasn't having a nightmare, it was real; the pounding in his head, right in his skull, like someone was hammering _hard_ inside there. His chest feels tight, like when he works our for longer than he was meant to and his lungs start to protest along with his knees. His stomach is churning and twisting in a really uncomfortable way and that he doesn't like it at all, he feels like the moment he makes the wrong move or opens his eyes, his head will explode and he will puke his guts out.

He really didn't want that happening so damn early in the morning.

He didn't want that to happen, ever.

But he has to, he knows he has to open his eyes and get himself out of bed and shower and eat and then get ready for yet another day full of promo and interviews.

He knows, but he can't bring himself to do it.

He's been feeling weird since the week began, when he came back from Ireland and maybe it was too cold and maybe he forgot to get his hoodie out of his bag before he fell asleep on the plane and maybe the London cold weather seemed to cling to his skin, making him shiver and cough and maybe, just _maybe_ he caught a flu.

Except he thought he was getting over it, really. He arrived to London on monday and now it's thursday and his sickness never lasts this long, he's been sneezing a lot and having random coughing fits but he felt alright yesterday, when he invited the boys over for a movie night before all the promo for their new album started, he was perfectly fine, just sneezed once and had to blow his nose just twice, he thought he was getting better so why the hell does the world think it's okay to feel like absolute shit the day he has to go back to work?

Seriously, why? Niall has better things to do than sulk in his bed all day.

Plus that would mean having to miss the interviews scheduled for the day and even if his bed is all warm and comfy right now he doesn't have the heart to skip interviews. Wouldn't feel right to not start all the work together, with his boys.

So he gets out of bed, slowly and squinting at the window because even if he has blinds and curtains now, the light is burning his eyes and he doesn't need his headache to get worse. He gets to the bathroom without falling over and without puking so he thinks he's fine. Maybe it's just a thing of the morning. Maybe he just didn't put all the blankets up to hide his face before he went to sleep and maybe the cold of the night is still sticking with him but he'll be fine. Once he showers and eats a little, he'll be just fine.

After getting out of the shower he tried to swallow a couple of painkillers along with orange juice and some bread but he couldn't even look at the piece of bread without his stomach twisting painfuly. The pain in his head was starting to making him dizzy, and he was paler than normal. But he pulls himself together and gets out of his hotel room, to find that the boys were waiting him in the van that will take them to the first radio station.

The car ride is long and uncomfortable for Niall, who has his head rested on the top of the window because he feels like he has a fever and the cold surface makes him feel even a tiny bit better, he has his eyes closed tightly but every time the car hits a bump in the road he can feel it on his whole body; his stomach is protesting and his head hurting even more with every move, both making him feel sick and shaky and after what felt like an hour, they arrive to the radio station where their first interview of the day would take place. 

The way to the studio have never been so hard. Going up stairs three floors up have never make him feel so dizzy and sick.

_He's just so tired._

When they finally got to the third floor a nice and young lady told was there, telling them that they would be called in about ten minutes and that there's a small private room where they can wait. The room was actually very small, with a small sofa for not more than three people and four chairs around it, but his feet were too slow and before he could get close to the sofa to sit there so _maybe_ the room would stop spinning, Louis, Liam and Harry were already sitting there. Zayn didn't even bother with asking them to give him a little space so he could fit in there too because he new it wasn't worth it, so he just sat on the chair beside them. And Niall would have done the same, under normal circumstances he wouldn't have cared where the hell he was sitting on and he would have gone straight to one of the chairs and laugh at the others for fighting over a sofa. But today couldn't be called as a normal day and everytime he moved his head hurt even more, and he knew he just needed a sit down, comfortably so the sickness would lessen and he would be just fine for the interview. The damn sofa looked like what Niall was looking for, a comfy and fluffy place where he could just lie down and feel better because right now he felt as if his knees couldn’t stand his own weight. 

“Haz, can I sit in the sofa please? I don’t feel like sitting on that chair” He decided to ask Harry first, because Louis would never get up of the comfortable possition he was sitting and Liam would say the same just so Louis wouldn't call him a wanker. 

But Harry just gave him a confussed and nonchalant look, "Niall, I’m tired too, okay? I sat on the sofa first, you lose it.” and now Niall wanted to punch him, even if his arms felt weak and unsteady as jelly, because Harry sounded so childish and maybe he was just messing around, just friendly and usual banter but today Niall didn't feel like joking back. 

“Don’t be selfish, Niall, we always let you choose where you want to sit, let Harry choose his seat today” It was Louis, of course.

“I’m just not feeling too well this morning” he mumbled, and yeah, probably he should have told them before, like back at the hotel, as soon as he started feeling so ill, that way they would be letting him sit wherever he wanted to and giving him warm tea and cuddling him, so it was mostly his fault that it sounded like he was just complaining rather than feeling absolutely sick.

"Ni, there's like a bunch of chairs all over there" Liam said pointing to where Zayn was sitting, who was watching closely the exchange between his band mates, "you can go sit there, yeah? go make Z some company" 

Niall felt the nausea taking control over him and he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, trying to make _everything_ stop spinning.

“Sorry to say this but comfy sofa is occupied, Nialler" Louis said in a smug tone, not even looking at Niall, just kept trying to tickle Harry and Liam both at the same time. Niall sighed, this causing his lungs to feel weird and suddenly he felt like the room was closing in, he just couldn't breathe. 

“Niall are you okay? You look deathly pale” Zayn said, standing up to get a closer look at Niall who was swaying in his spot, and the other three boys, sensing Zayn's concern, turned to look at him. 

He felt like he was about to pass out or throw up or maybe both at the same time, his headache matching his raged and painful breathing.

“Niall, mate, you’re shaking!” Liam’s voice was full of concern.

Suddenly he felt too dizzy, too weak. His vision started to blur before everything was spinning even faster than before. He could feel consciousness slipping through his fingers like sand.

Then everything was black.

-

When he woke up, he noticed that his headache was still there, but it was slighty better. He felt a pair of strong arms that were holding him tight and close to something warm and comfy, and he groaned to let them know he was awake.

"Niall? Are you awake? Hey, easy there, don't move too much" he could recognize that voice but he wasn't sure. Everything just felt hazy.

“Where am I? What happened?” his voice was hoarse and weak, nothing more than a faint whisper.

“Niall oh God! you scared the crap out of us! How’you feeling?" Yeah, those arms were definitely Zayn's arms and that was without a doubt Zayn's voice. 

Why Zayn? Why the boy he’s so in love with? 

He felt sick again.

“Like shit, what happened?” he replied.

“You fainted before the interview started. And don’t worry, Harry, Lou and Liam are finishing it now, deserved it for being such jerks back at the studio”

He wasn’t worried at all. The tone in Zayn’s voice was calming him, but at the same time he was so tense. He started shaking, and he felt like he was about to puke, maybe it was just nerves because _he's in fucking love with Zayn, the very same boy who's taking care of him right now_ but he would rather think it was just his sickness.

“Hey Niall, you need to calm down, are you feeling sick?”

Niall only nodded. If he’d have opened his mouth he would have thrown up all over Zayn, and he didn’t wanted that. Not at all.

Zayn opened the car’s door quickly and Niall threw up everything he had eaten the night before. When he felt a tiny bit better, the strong arms were holding him again. And he felt protected and safe.

“You better now?”

He nodded.

“Is something hurting?”

Another nod. 

His head was hurting more than ever.

“You know you are a leprechaun with a lot of luck? There was a nurse in the radio station, he checked you and she said that you just need rest, you fainted and your head it’s hurting because that was the way your body chose to let out all the stress, so bassically, you just had something like a stress attack” he tried laughing but it sounded shaky.

“Leprechauns always have good luck” Niall said with a thick irish accent.

But Zayn didn’t laugh. He noticed that there was something more with Niall. Something he was trying to hide.

“Niall, are you sure you’re fine? It’s something more bothering you, I can see right through you. D’you wanna talk?” 

“It’s nothing Zayn, I’m fine”

“You can trust me, c’mon Nialler, what’s wrong?”

“Okay, but just- please don’t laugh.”

“I promise” Zayn said, stroking his back in a soothing way. Niall wanted to hate him instead the love he felt for him was something bigger, something so so big it made him want to spill and tell everything because he's been hiding his more-than-crush on Zayn for a while now and he thinks maybe that triggered the 'stress attack'. 

He let out a deep sigh and started talking.

“I’m in love, Zayn, with somebody that will never love me back” HIs eyes were looking anywhere but the floor.

“How can you know that they won’t love you back if you don’t let them know?” Zayn asked, and they didn't know why were they whispering but it just felt right, like this something private, something no one could ever know about.

“I just know it, he’s just so-” 

"So, we're talking about a _he_?" Zayn asked, but Niall knew it wasn't teasing, he was genuinely interested in what Niall had to say.

“I- I just- yeah, yeah it's a he, I’m in love with a perfect boy, and if that makes me gay, then I am, but I think it's just him, y'know”

“That’s okay, I understand, I’m in love too Niall, with a _he_ , also” 

Niall wasn't breathing.

“And I’m in love with you” Zayn’s words came unexpected.

Niall could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth because, seriously? "are you being serious? Like, I mean, I hope you are being serious because- fuck, Zayn, I'm in love with you too, why are we so damn stupid, why didn't we tell each other before, fuck, I'm so in love with you" Niall's words mingled together and he put Zayn closer to him as their lips met in what would be their very first kiss. It was shy and experimental, but beautiful and special none the less.

“I love you Niall”

“I love you too, Zayn”

And they kissed again, this time with more passion and less shyness, a long and full of love kiss. And they kept on going and they kissed and kissed till, of course, Louis came to kill the romance.

“So this is the cure of stress Niall James Horan?” 

Zayn and Niall broke the kiss to see their three bandmates standing in the door with smiles on their faces. Their cheeks burned bright red.

“Oh Finally!” Harry said clapping his hands “It was obvious that you two were in love. Why you have to wait till Niall almost died to finally let it all out, Zayn?” 

All the boys went into a massive and cheerful group hug. 

“And if any of you ever are jerks to my boyfriend again or don't let him sit where his bum wants to be, you’ll all be in trouble!” Zayn joked.

They all laughed and Niall couldn’t help but laugh too. 

Boyfriend. 

_Zayn_ was his _boyfriend!_.

The couple were all kisses and cuddles on the way to a mall where they had a signing, and no one could separate them even when they arrived there. Zayn with a firm grasp on Niall's waist not only because he was still quite dizzy and his steps were wobbly and unsteady but also because he could. Beacuse now he can, he's finally able to touch and kiss Niall whenever he wants to and if that's not the best feeling ever then he will never know what it is.

They still had a busy day, and Niall still felt tired and he had dizzy spells that made him run towards the nearest bathroom, but now he had Zayn, not just as his best friend but as his boyfriend. It's ZaynandNiall and that makes him feel better, make him feel stronger than how he felt when he got out of bed this morning, even when if he's still feeling sick Niall bets this is the best day of his entire life.

He thinks that, with Zayn by his side, he can face whatever life throws at him, even 'stress attacks', as Zayn would call them.


End file.
